Sentimientos ocultos
by Uzumaki Uchiha Ana-chan
Summary: esta es una historia donde hay muchos conflictos para una parejita siempre que paresen estar bn llega algien y lo pone mal sera que su destino es no estar juntos o solo los evitaran y viviran una vida felis quien sabe pero si quieren saber leanlo y espero que les guste dejen sus reviews ysubo todos los dias un capitulo Subo capitulo como minimo 2 veces a la semana,avaces 1 diario
1. Excurcion

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Naruto amaneció sobresaltado por el ruidoso despertador. Su cabeza seguía hundida en la almohada, dio un ligero golpe al despertador para que se apagara pero fue con demaciada fuerza que se rompio.**

**-Maldita sea tendre que comprar uno nuevo- Ya sentado en la cama recurda algo- Ohh por dios hoy tenia que estar a las 9:00 para irnos a una excursion al parque de diverciones rayos ya se me hizo tarde.**

**Se levanto rapidamente, se camibio y se lavo sus dientes hecho en su mochila un ramen instantáneo y un termo con agua caliente, y salio corriendo de su casa.**

**-Ohh no voy 15 minutos tarde espero que me sigan esperando- en eso ve a lo lejos a sasuke, sakura y a kakashi-sesei que estaban a punto de partir, y grita naruto- ESPEREN YA ESTOY AQUI YA LLE...¡- Naruto se tropeso y callo ensima de sakura y le callo todo el agua caliente en la cara (any: mm creo que fui muy cruel con sakura mm lo quitare noo mejor asi esta bn), bueno algunas chispas**

**-Ohh eres un idiota naruto para que quieres agua caliente, Baaka-**

**-Gomen sakura-chan esque me vine sin desayunar y en el camino me iva a preparar un ramen-**

**-Bueno ya hay que irnos- Dijo kakashi**

**Partieron y ya estaban solo a unos pocos metros mas hasta que...**

**-Quienes son esos que van aya kakashi-sensei- dijo sakura**

**-Paresen ser el equipo de Gai-**

**-Vamos al lo mejor ellos tambien van al parque de diverciones-**

**Se asercaron y les preguntaro a donde iban y si iban al parque de diversiones**

**-Mmm mira que casualidad nosotros tambien vamos para aya- dijo kakashi**

**-ohh que les parese si nos vamos todos juntos- dijo Gai**

**-Si esta bien pero ya vamonos-**

**Ya habían lleguado, ya estaban adentro del parque de diversiones despues de una larga hora de espera**

**-Bueno son libres ahora, solo que iran en parejas y yo las pondre, estas deacuerdo gai- dijo kakashi**

**-Si claro adelante-**

**-Bueno, entonses van a ser tenten y neji, rock lee y sakura, sasuke y naruto, los quiero aqui a mas tardar las 6:00pm-**

**Ya todos se habian separado no pusieron ningun pero lo que les importaba mas era ya subirse a todos esos juegos y entonses ya cada equipo se fue a un juego , naruto se queria subir a la montaña rusa pero sasuke quiria ir a los carritos chocones y fue donde comenso la pelea.**

**-QUE NO IREMOS A LA MONTAÑA RUSA Y ASI ESTA DESIDIDO- Dijo jalando a sasuke hacia la montaña**

**-Que no dobe , iremos a los carritos chocones o que tienes miedo- dijo con una cara de superioridad**

**-No me digas dobe, teme y no no tengo miedo y para demostrartelo te vencere en unas carreritas asia los carritos chocones- dijo con su tipica sonrisita**

**-No me podras vencer dobe-**

**Entonses se fueron corriendo hacia los carritos chocones pero no se dieron cuenta de que un seños estaba tomando una foto y pasaron por en medio tropesandose con el señor cayendo uno ensima de otro osea naruto sobre sasuke**

**-Perdon, no fue mi intension -dijo naruto**

**- eres un usarotonkashi, pero no te preocupes no fue tu culpa-**

**-Gracias- se oyo la rugir la tripa de naruto- mm tengo mucha hambre-**

**- Haber quitate de ensima primero iremos a que te comas algo o te podrias enfermar- le dijo sasuke quitandoselo de ensima y agarandolo de la mano para llevarlos al snak**

**''Porque sasuke no me suelta de la mano ya vi donde esta el sanak puedo ir solo, aunque se siente una calides en su mano, pero que mensadas digo el hambre me esta haciendo daño en la cabeza'' penso naruto**

**-Oye sasuke porque no me sueltas la mano ya llegamos y tu todabia me sigues agarrando la mano y la gente nos empiesa a ver feo-**

**- Callate, solo que no queria que te perdieras estaba apunto de soltartela dobe, y aparte si nos ven feo que ni que fueramos pareja o algo por el estilo-**

**Naruto se puso un color carmesi en sus mejillas lo cual fue notorio hacia sasuke, entonses le doco la frente pensando que tal ves pudiera traer fiebre o algo ya que no habia comido**

**-Qu..que haces - le dijo poniendo se como un tomate no podia disimular**

**-Esque estas rojo y pense que podrias tener fiebre pero no, estas muy raro-**

** ser el hambre, si eso debe ser-**

**- Esta bn¿ien ya pide lo que quieras-**

**Entonses naruto entro en la fila para poder pedir algo de comer**

**''Pero que me pasa porque me siento tan raro no se ni como explicarmelo a mi mismo que es esto que me pasa nunca antes habia pasado por esto aunque debo de admitir que fue muy agradable de que sasuke se preocupara por mi''**

**-QUE VA A PEDIR- grito la cajera ya llevava 2 minutos hablandole y naruto en su mundo**

**- Que que a si ehh me da un ramen y no nesesitaba gritarme- **

**-Van a ser 12 con 99- ya pago naruto y le dieron su ramen y se fue a una mesa donde estaba sasuke**

**-Que acaso es lo unico que sabes comer- dijo sasuke**

**-SI,, esque es lo mas delicioso del mundo no lo cres-**

**-Hmp-**

**Naruto ya se acabo su ramen y se subieron a los carritos chocone, a la montaña rusa y a muchos juegos mas ya solo les quedaba tiempo para un solo juego y decidieron ir a la casa del terror**

**-Oye acaso tienes miedo naruto estas temblando-**

**-No es eso es solo que cuando estaba pequeño me perdi aya adentro-**

**-Si aja es solo eso-**

**-Si deberas-**

**-Si como digas-**

**Ya entraron y les pusieron un video de miedo el cual naruto se estremesio y sasuke solo volteba asi otros lados, llendo ya en mitad del recorrido un chango con un acha los pesco y los saco del camino**

**-Aaaaaahhhhhhh¡- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo**

**-Sasuke no alejaron de los demas como vamos a encontrar la salida-**

**-No te preocupes actibare el sharingan tu encargate de encontrar una puerta o que tienes miedo-**

**- La verdad mas o menos y no puedes decir que tu no ya que gritaste como una niña-}**

**-Si si tengo un poco de miedo pero ya se me esta quitando-**

**-Hay aja-**

**Entonses naruto vio una sobra adelante de el y abrazo muy fuerte a sasuke, sasuke se puso de todos colores pero como estaban en lo oscuro no lo noto naruto**

**-Sueltame mira aya hay una puerta vamonos- entonses lo volvio a agarrar de la mano y se fueron, ya saliendo no lo soltaba pero esta ves naruto no dijo nada y asi se fueron con kakashi **

**Llearon ya a la aldea y cada quien se fue para su casa**

**-Oye sasuke espera-**

**-Que pasa naruto tienes mido-**

**-Si me podria quedar en tu casa esta noche-**

**-No-**

**-Porfavor tengo mucho miedo y con tigo se me quita-**

**-Que?¡?¡-**

**-No no lo malinterpretes es solo que pues no hay nadie mas-**

**-Esta bn pero cami rapido-**

**Ya llegando a casa de sasuke naruto se quta la ropa y le dice a sasuke que se iva a meter a bañar, adentro de la regadera naruta se quedo mas tiempo pensando**

**''Sera que me gusta sasuke , no no creo pero si asi es tengo que comprobarlo''**

**Sale de bañarse y va con sasuke con toalla**

**-Que haces dobe ponte algo-**

**-Que porque te incomodo-**

**-Si-**

**-Porque acaso sientes algo por mi-**

**-Pero que tonterias dices-**

**-Sierto oye me prestas algo de ropa-**

**-Ten- le avienta la ropa y naruto cae asia atras y se pega con la esquina de la mesa y empieza a sangrar**

**-O no naruto despierta estas bn porque me pasan estas cosas-**

**-T..te amo sasuke- fueron las uniaca palabras que pudo sircular aunque con vastande dificultad y cayo en los brazos de sasuke**

**CONTINUARA**


	2. El accidente

**Los personajes de naruto son de masashi kishimoto**

**Capitulo 2:** **_El accidente_**

amo sasuke- essas fueron las ultimas palabras que alcanso a decir antes de desmayarse por completo en los brazos de sasuke, el cual estaba plerplejo de lo que acababa de oir , pensaba que tal vez fue el mismo golpe el que ocaciono que dijera eso pero no podia negar que ultimamente se comportaba raro, el no sabia que pensar desde un buen tiempo tenia sentimientos enexplicables y no sabia que era

''Pero que a dicho este dobe de seguro y oi mal aunque debo de admitir que yo tambien siento algo mas que un simple cariño hacia un amigo, talvez sea ¿Amor?, no no lo creo aparte no puedo aserme ilusiones de que sea correspondido o talvez solo sea unos de mis capricho''-Pero que estoy pensando en esta situacion lo mas importante es que naruto este bien lo tengo que llebar con Tsunade-sama- dijo sasuke muy sobresaltado al ver toda la sangre que tenia naruto

Sasuke se fue corriendo al hospital con naruto en la espalda estaban apunto de llegar pero vio a tsunade y le dijo que lo atendiera rapido asi lo llevo al hospital y lo empezo a sanar

-Se pondra bien- dijo sasuke con su tono de frialdad pero aun asi tsunade notaba que estaba muy preocupado

-Si si no lo hubieras traido rapido pudo haber muerto- dijo con un poco de exajeracion pero queia ver el rostro de sasuke al oir eso

Sasuke abrio los ojos de plato y estaba culpandose por dentro pero logro controlarse -Hmp-

-Bueno sasuke me tengo que ir naruto se encuentra mejor solo tiene que tomar reposo, si guieres te puedes ir-

-No, gracias que que me quedare hasta que despierte quiero de asegurarme de que ese dobe no se levante de la cama-

-Esta bien como quieras me tengo que ir, adios-

''Pero como fue que paso esto, quiero negarlo pero realmente estoy muy preocupado de que no despierte o de que muera no quiero que muera, acaso a esto se le llama amor, no no creo solo es un cariño de amigos y ya, pero se ve tan indefenso tan desprotejido, tan bien'' penso sasuke acercandoce poco a poco a los labios de naruto callendo en si en un dulce beso no duro tanto ya que al notar lo que habia echo se separo bruscamente de el haciendo que naruto se inquietara , sasuke se sento y se undio en sus pensamiento cayondo por fin profundamente dormido

Al dia siguienten Naruto se empezaba a levantar

-aahhh- bozteso- donde estoy, en el horpital, auch porque me duele la cabeza- tocandose la cabeza recordo todo lo que habia pasado y lo que habia dicho a sasuke- ahh pero que demonios sasukese quedo conmigo toda la noche, despues de todo creo que si le preocupo, mm es mejor no levantarlo-se volvio a recostar y cerro sus ojos, unos minutos mas tarde desperto sasuke

-Al parecer no se a levantado- dijo sasuke sentandoce a lado de naruto- hay dobe pero que es lo que siento por ti- dijo sin darce cuanta de que naruto estaba despierto pero naruto seguia asiendoce el dormido queria saber lo que pensaba sasueke- Sera amor, nose esto es muy confuso pero pero tengo tantas gnas de volver a probar esos labios- dijo sasuke llendoce a cercando mas y mas a naruto hasta sentir su respiracion y fue cuando naruto no resistio y se acerco hacia sasuke cayendo en en dulce y amoroso beso el cual este si duro almenos mas que el anterior tubieron que separarce por falta de oxigeno pero sasuke no comprendia

-Hola sasuke- dijo como si nada

''Sera que no supo lo que paso bueno es mejor acutuar como si nada''-Hola, te sientes mejor-

-Que si me siento mejor, me siento exlente- dijo con una gran sonrrisa en su rostro

-Que bien entonses me voy- dijo asercandose a la puerta

-ESPERA, no te vayas porfavor tenemos que hablar deja alisto mis cosas y nos vamos-

-No, tu tienes que reposar-

-Reposare en mi casa-

-Deacuerdo como digas-

Entonses se fuero a casa de naruto y sasuke estaba decidido en irse pero naruto le dijo que tenian que hablar asi que paso y se acomo en el sillon

-Y de que quieres hablar-

-Pues de que mas de lo que paso en el hospital-

-Y segun tu que paso- dijo algo nervioso

-No hagas como si no supieras-

-No me hago es solo que no se-

- Entonses no te acuerdas de esto- naruto beso a sasuke dulcemente y solo durando unos segundos

- ... -

-Que no te gusto?-

-No es eso es solo que me sorprendio-

-Ahhh ya me habia asustado, jajaa-

-Eso significa que somos pareja-

-Nose , tu-

-Si-

-No-

-QUEE COMO QUE NO-

-No es la manera de pedirlo-

-hmp, Quieres ser mi novio-

-Claro que si- se avento a los brazos de su querido sasuke y se que daron dormidos

Al dia siguiente sasuke y naruto habian salido de compras y naruto entro a una tienda en lo que sasuke esperaba afuera

-Maldito dobe ya se tardo mucho-

-Que a quien esperas bombon- una voz femenina se oyo a tras de el sasuke giro rapidamente y pudo notar que era karin estaban demaciado serque

-Que quieres-

-Pues solo pasaba y te vi y quise saludar-

-Hola ,bueno vete esta muy cerca-

-Que tiene de malo o acaso te incomoda-

-si y mucho asi que mejor la...- no pudo terminar la oracion porque sus labios fueron sellados con los de karin, pero lo que le no sabia es que naruto estava viendo todo, entre mas duraba el beso mas le dolia a naruto, y un pequeño sollozo se oyo por parte de naruto, sasuke voltio y vio que era naruto, naruto salio corriendo, y sasuke se separo bruscamente de karin

-Que porque ese repentino movimiento se veia a leguas que lo estabas disfrutando-

-CALLATE no estaba disfrutando nada y por tu culpa hiciste que naruto malintrepretara las cosa-

-Hay no me digas que es tu noviecito-

-Si y por tu colpa tal vez se ex sabes me largo, NARUTO ESPERA, NARUTO-

-Ese teme me las va a pagar muy caro- decia entre sollozos pero un repentino golpe asotaba su puerta

-Naruto abreme se que esta hay te juro que no era lo que parecia-

-Largate no te quiero ver jamas-

-no no me ire-

Entonses naruto abre la puerta y le da un tremendo puñetasoa sasuke esz cual cae al piso del impacoto, Naruto llorando de tristesa y coraje grito que no lo queria ver jamas pero derepente le empezo a doler la cabeza y como no apenas apenas 2 dias salio del hospital y no a guardado reposo ni uno solo, asi que cayo desmayado

-Naruto, NARUTO NARUTO DESPIERTA PORFAVOR NARUTO- Dijo isterico pero noto algo raro en el- Naruto espera estas muy caliente y tienes la respiracion muy agitada nesecitas un medico rayos todo esto es por mi culpa desde que esta con migo no le pasan mas que tragedias-

Se fua al hospital atendieron a naruto tardaron 2 horas para que sasuke supiera algo de el, pero al parecer los doctores no tenian bueno cara

-Que le passa a naruto se pondra bien¡?-

-Al parecer Naruto esta muy grave tenia una herida muy grave en la cabeza y no podia recivir cambios emosionales bruscos porque lo alteraban y podria , mas bien naruto esta muy grave puede morir solo esperamos que despierte pronto o acepte su cuerpo los medicamentos

-QUEEE¡?¡? NO NO PUEDE SER TAN GRAVE PORFAVOR HAGALGO SALVELO PORFAVOR-

-Si eso estamos haciendo mañana le avisaremos si naruto ya supero el nivel de peligro si gusta puede irse a casa-

-No gracias me quedare a lado de naruto-

-esta bn es la habitacion 366-

-gracias- sefue corriendo a la habitacion y vio a naruto muy palido y empezo a llorar- Naruto porfavor ponte bien te nesecito necesito que estes a mi lado te juro que no bese a karin ella a mi yo te amo teamo- varias lagrimas calleron en la cara de naruto y naruto dijo algo

-porque porque si yo te amo me engañaste sasuke-

-No no fue mi intencio ella derepente llego y me beso te lo juro -seguia llorando

-Esta bn te creo pero al parecer yo ya no tengo tanto tiempo de vida creo que me ire muy pronto de este mundo-

-Pero que digas ni lo sueñes tu no te iras nunca tu deber es estaer a mi lado Naruto, NARUTO NARUTOOOOOOO-

-DOCTORES NARUTO ESTA MUY MAL VENGAN RAPIDO DOCTORES¡?¡?¡?

**Continuara**

**Bueno mañana publicare el proximo capitulo creo que se me paso la mano si les gusto qui quieren que pase algo o si decean agregar o quitar matar o aserle algo dejen sus reviews yo leere todos y los tomare en cuenta para el proximo capitulo**


	3. Confucion

DOCTORES VENGAN RAPIDO NARUTOO ESTA MUY MAL RAPIDO

Los doctores entraron a la habitacion y empesaron a checar a naruto

-Porfavor necesita esperar a fuera nosotros le diremos como esta terminando la revision-

-NO NO PUEDO DEBO ESTAR A SU LADO, NARUTOOO-

-Porfavor salgase se pondra bien solo lo tenemos que chacar para ver que es lo que le pasa

-Bueno pero no se tarden porfavor-

Los doctores empezaron asiendole analicis y todo ese tipo de cosas y encontraron lo que le pasaba al parecer solo era un pequeño desmayo al haberce quedado sin chakara lo cual solo eran unos dias de reposo buena alimentacion y ejercicios para que estuviera perfecto, se lo explicaron a sasuke y el entendio perfectamente solo tenia una objecion

-Entiendo-

-Entonses lo recomendable es que naruto se quede en el horpital por una semana-

-Esperen que, no eso no yo le dare todos esos cuidados en mi casa, el estara mucho mejor hay -

-No señor usted no se lo puede lleva..-

-Dejelo-

-Tsunade-sama pero naruto esta muy delicado-

-Dejelo yose que lo cuidara-

-Gracias Tsunade no se arrepentira-

-Eso espero pero si naruto vuelve a sufrir algo asi te juro que are que nunca mas lo veas en tu vidaa-

-Si estoy deacuerdo pero nada de eso pasara-

-Okey, te lo puedes llevar mañana a primera hora-

-Gracias-

-No hay de que se que lo quieres mucho y el a ti y eso seria lo mejor-

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN CASA DE SASUKE

-Okey naruto te tengo que poner en la cama y hay te quedaras por un buen raso solo debes encuando te pararas para hacer tus ejercicios-

-pero ya estoy mejor-

-no me importa no quiero que nada te pase-

-esta bien- se oyo un rugido

-pero que fue eso-

-fue mi pansa tengo hambre sasuke-

-Esta bien preparare algo tu sube y descansa-

-Okey-

Sasuke ya preparo algo de las comidas recomendadas en el hospital y se las dio naruto esperaba ramen y pues no pudo ya que eran ordenes de tsunade y asi paso la semana de cuidados naruto se recupero y sasuke se sintio muy aliviado, despues de la semana tenian que salir a una mision a la aldea de la arena el quipo era Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba y Neji con Hinata tenian que ir ya que la mision era proteger al kazekague osea Gaara al llegar a la aldea de la arena Gaara les informo que se iva a casar que si se quedaban una semana mas para su boda y asi fue

-Bueno esta habitacion es de ustedes Naruto y Sasuke- dijo gaara

-Esta de ustedes shikamaru y kiba y aquella es de ustedes dos , si tu hinata y neji-

-Arigato- dejeron todos y entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones

-Bueno es hora de descansar que ya mañana es la despedida de soltero de gaara-

-Si cierto bueno que descanses Sasuke-kun-

-Igual, que sueñes con migo-

Al dia siguiente por la mañana Gaara los habia invitado a desayunar con sus hermanos a su casa ya que tenia chefs personales

-Waaaaa-bostezo- Pero que hora son, QUEEEE¡ YA SON LAS 9:00 RAYOS RAYOS RAYOS-empesaba a correr hacial baño y choco con sasuke

-Fijate dobe- dijo sasuke, el ya estaba arreglado

-QUEEE PERO PORQUE NO ME LEVANTASTE?¡?¡?¡-

-Porque te veias muy tierno dormido-

-Urusai- dijo con un leve sonrrojo

-jajajajajaja, bueno arreglate que ya es tarde-

-YA SEEEE- dijo metiendose el pantalos y quitandose la blusa de la pijama

-jajajaja-

Ya todos en el comedor, temari , shikamaru, neji , hinata, kankuro, sasuke y naruto y en la silla principal gaara, su prometida no fue ya que estaba aciendo los preparativos de su despedida de soltera (n/a la prometida de gaara me imagino que ya saben quien es , oviooo matsuri no encontre a nadie mas)

-Les gusto la comida chicos- dijo gaara ya hablandole al mesero

-Si estaba deliciosa dattebayo-

-Hai- acertaron todos juntos

-Que bien, espero que les quepa todavia para el postre-

-Ohhhhhhh- se le aluminaron los ojos a naruto al ver lo que habia en la bandeja, eran unas ricas rebanadas de pay de queso, pastel de chocolate y fruta acompañado

-waaauu si que te das lujos- dijo kiba

-Bueno pues a comer no- dijo shikamaru

-H-hai- dijo hinata

-Que te e dicho de tartamudear hinata hace mucho que no lo hacias- le dijo neji

-Gomen-

-Bueno ya a co...- naruto enterrumpio a sasuke

-oohhhhh que rico estaba- Todos se quedaron con los ojos de plato

-Y-ya ya ya acabaste- le dijo sasuke a naruto

-Sii y estaba delisioso-

-wuuaw enseri veo que tenias hambre- le dijo kiba

-si, y sasuke-kun no te vas a comer eso- le dijo con un tonito muy sensual- porque yo me lo podria comer-

-Etto.. mmm... no si quieres cometelo- se lo dio con un leve sonrojo

-Gracias sasuke-le dijo y le dio un gran abrazoo

Neji y kiba susurraban que tal vez ya eran pareja, shikamaru se estaba llevando demaciado bien diria yo con temari hablaban de temas irrelevantes, hinata hablaba muy confiada con gaara, pero gaara sentia algo mas por hinata pero no sabia que era solo que el no sabia que hinata sentia lo mismo, kankuro comia su pastel al igual que naruto y sasuke observava a su proximo koi ya que le iva a desir sus sentimientos en la fiesta en la primera cancion lenta

Ya habian acabado de comer y gaara los dejo en su habitacion para que pudieran arreglarce claro si es lo que ivan a hacer (n/a no sean mal pensados, bueno si lo malpensaron)

-Bueno, me dare un baño-

-Que éro solo tenemos media hora, aparte tu ya te bañaste- dijo naruto

-Si pero quiero estar bien limpio para esta noche-

-Hay si pues a quien te quieres ligar-

-Hay es una sorpresa, pero ya digo si queda poco tiempo metete con migo asi saldremos rapido-

-Q-ue ... pero...que dices-

-Solo digo-

-Vale pero solo porque se nos hace tarde-

Mientras se bañaban como la regadera no era tan grande como se acostrumbra pues debes en cuando rosaban sus intimidades y daban pequeños gemido, bueno al terminar de bañarse y arreglarse ya bien perfumados y arreglados, Sasuke con una playera negra de mangas y un pantalon de mesclilla negro con sus tenis pumas negos con azul fuerte, Naruto se puso un pantalon de mesclilla yna camisa de manga corta naranja y una sudadera naranja con negro y sus tenis nike negros y naranja.(n/a como ya saben en el desierto en las noches hace mucho frio) ya avian llegado y vieron como neji, kiba, gaara hablaman como si se conocieran de toda la vida, shikamaru se habia quedado con temari ya que ella no quiso ir a la despedida de matsuri, y naruto se fue con sus amigos en lo que sasuke iva por el ponche

-Ten naruto-

-Gracias- empezo la cancion que se bailaba de cachetito jeje(n/a estaba esa cancion ya que el dj se habia equivocado)-ohhhh amo esa cancion-

-Quieres bailar-

-Vale en lo que cambian de cancion para irnos ambientando-

Se fueron a bailar

-Oye naruto tengo algo muy importante que decirte-

-ah, si, que-

-Bueno queria saber si tu te quieres-

Cambiaron la cancion a una mas movida y todos se fueron a la pista

-Ohh perdon sasuke me lo tendras que decir mas derato-

-okey- dijo aguitado

Bueno pasaron ya 2 horas y todos estaban bien borrachos inclucive el dj ya no sabia ni que poner, entonses naruto de tan borracho que estaba se subio al esenario dispuesto a contar chistes

-Heeeey, amigoooos, bueno les contare un chiste...si tengo 4 cubos de hielo en mis manos, cuantos tomates caben en la azotea? - dijo naruto

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- todos se empezaron a reir pero cuando ya estaba todo en silencio se oyo una risa

-FUAS FUAS FUAAAS FUUAS-Todos voltearon a ver al responsable de esa "risa"

-Bueno no-

-OTROOO OTROOO OTROO¡-todos le gritaban a naruto

-Bueno ya que me lo piden, ejem ejem... una mama les dice a sus hijos dentro de la alberca: Salganse porque esta lloviendo- todos se rieron y naruto se cayo de la risa entonses sasuke sube corriendo

-Naruto ya estas muy mal es mejor irnos a que descanses-

-Yo mal hip como cres hip-sasuke lo ayuda a caminar pero naruto se opuso

-Pero que hip cres que hip haces yo hip puedo solo hip- entonses da un paso y se cae de bruses

-Vez no puedes deja te ayudo- lo carga y se va a la recamara, y lo recusta en su cama

-Descansa que mañana tendremos que ayudarle a gaara con lo de la mision-

-Que pero si yo no tengo sueño-

-No me importa tienes que descansar estas muy mal-

-Yo mal como cres si estoy mejor que nunca-

-Bueno si como digas- entonses se metio a bañar dejando solo a naruto

Naruto tenia mucho calor haci que se quito la ropa y se acosto en la cama prendiendo el clima, sasuke al salirse de bañarse enrrollado en una toalla se topo con naruto desnudo y le dio una hemoragia nasal

-Que te pasa sasuke-kun-

-Etto...mmmmm...porque..estas asi... ponte algo...baka-

-Pero porque tengo calor-

-Solo haslo y ya-

-Noo, porque sera que te pongo nervioso- le dijo con vos sensual

-Nooo... como...cres- entonses naruto se hacerca a sasuke y le da un pequeño beso en los labios

-No me digas que ya no te gusto-

-Si claro que si pero debes descansar-

Entonses con un rapido movimiento le quita la toalla y se quedan los dos desnudo, entonses como los dos ya estaban muy exitados sasuke le da un beso y lo empuja hacia la cama haciendo dar un leve gemido sasuke lo empiesa a besar y naruto agarraba la cabellera de su amado

(n/a Bueno como yo no se escribir lemon les traigo a una profesional Dany)

(Dany: Holi! bueno verdaderamente no soy profecional ni nada oy DaanySabaku-sempai n.n)

La habitacion se llenaba de caricias, besos, y miles de nuevas sensaciones placenteras

"Estoy apunto de perder la razon" pensaba el azabache mientras dejaba los labios del rubio para bajar a su cuello, dejando un rastro de besos y lamiendolo, produciendo liberar gemidos por parte del ojiazul que solo exitaba mas al posedor del Sharingan

-Sa...Sasuke...- Gemia naruto por lo que el moreno bajo su mano derecha acariciando el vientre de su amado rubio hasta llegar a su mascunilidad por lo cual narutose estremecio y el otro empezo a masturbarlo primero de una manera dulce y poco a poco subiendo el ritmo mientras bajaba y empezaba a lamer su miembro y despues succionarlo y el rubio enrredo sus dedos en el cabello del azabache hasta el se vino es su boca.

Cuando termino con su miembro,Naruto inconcientemente abrio un poco sus piernas "invitando" Sasuke al siguiente paso, por lo cual este comenzo a acaricar con un dedo la entrada del uzumaki

-Sa..Sasuke entra de una vez ...-Decia el uke con un tono de suplica

-Espera.. no te quiero lastimar..- y asi el pelinegro prosiguio con el segundo dedo

-AHHHHHHHH- gritaba naruto de placer y dolor, prosiguio con el tercero-AHHHHHH...SA...SASUKE ENTRA YAAAA¡

-Esta bien como ordenes- saco los dedos para poder penetrarlo, una vez adentro naruto dio un grito de mucho placer y dolor pero este desaparisio subiendo mas el placer y la exitacion de ambos

-Mas...ra...rapido..sasuke..mas..porfavor..-

Comensaron las envestidas cada vez mas y mas rapidas estos gemia de tanto placer que se daban estaban apunto de llegar al orgazmo asi que sasuke agarro el miembro de naruto y lo empeso a masturbar conforme a las envestidas para asi llegar juntos al orgasmo gritando los dos el nombre de su amado, sasuke se corrio dentro de naruto, y naruto en el pecho de sasuke

ai...shiteru..- dijo entre cortada ya que estaba demasiado agitado

tambien te amo naruto- es ya se habia tranquilizado un poco mas asi que salio de naruto para recostarse alado y fue abrazado por el ojiazul

que descanses amor- le dijo sasuke

igual, te amoo sasuke -

Al dia siguiente

TOC TOC

-Al parecer siguen dormidos-dijo kiba

-Si hay que entrar y despertarlos ya es tarde-

-Vale- entonses entraron y se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a los dos desnudos y abrazados

-Pero que pasa aqui-

CONTINUARA

**Dejen sus reviews si les gusto o si quieren agregarle algo todas se leera,espero que les haya gustado ya que no podre subir diariamente como lo planeado ya que me estan encargando mucha tarea pero por minimo subire 2 semanales y maximo uno diario bueno dejen sus comentario **

**Hasta la proxima**


End file.
